1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to physical solvent insoluble vinylic filler pigments and aims generally to improve the same and to provide novel process for their production.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,190,850 and 3,423,358 that vinylic filler pigments can be made by combining with vinylic fillers water soluble dyestuffs and dyestuff components and/or metal salts in the water soluble form and thereafter depositing the same on the surface of the vinylic filler in water insoluble form by precipitation or by chemical reaction between said vinylic filler and said coloring component.
The aforesaid vinylic filler pigments of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,190,850 and 3,423,358, being prepared from the water soluble dyes and precursors thereof, suffer from the limitations that they have correspondingly limited resistance to chemical attach and limited light stability.